Divayin – La couronne brisée du Dieu-Coureur
by Nixyan13
Summary: Petit OS rédigé à l'occasion d'un concours sur le jeu. La noirceur de l'âme faery, la perversion d'un Dieu coureur et l'histoire de cette couronne maudite, le tout sur fond d'un amour impossible et perverti par le destin. Enjoy


Salut Bande de Faerys ^w^ !

Me revoila, pour la publication d'un petit Os toujours, réalisé à l'occasion d'un concours sur eldarya, de ce qui était anciennement le Reliquaire Obsidien.

 **Sans prétention, juste un peu de féérie dans cet univers en construction. Ecrit un peu sombre comme à mon habitude, je m'en excuse .**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Retrouvez moi si vous le souhaitez, sur le jeu en ligne, sous le pseudo Nixyan. o/**

(Eldarya appartient à ceux qui le revendiquent, cad pas à moi. Mais le reste...vient de mon petit pois interne nommé cerveau.)

* * *

 **Divayin – La couronne brisée du Dieu-Coureur**

* * *

Evenen courait à travers la lande depuis deux jours déjà.  
Le souffle erratique, les yeux mouillés par la hâte et le chagrin, il aperçut au loin la falaise dominant la mer plate que lui avait indiquée le vieux fou du village.

 **« Attends-moi ma douce. »** murmura-t-il en serrant dans sa main une tresse de poils rêches, ocre et noirs.  
Il eut une pensée pour celle qui se mourrait en ce moment même, attendant son retour dans le silence le plus total, et l'agonie la plus ignoble qu'il soit.

Evenen essuya une perle de rage sur sa joue noircie par la crasse. L'elfe noir jeune et imprudent qu'il était, ne se pardonnait pas les événements de la lune dernière.  
Cette nuit, il expierait ses fautes. Et il sauverait la ligre-pensées avec qui il s'était lié durant les premières heures de sa vie. Venyn, SA ligre-pensées.  
Elle était le double de son âme. Celle sans qui, il n'était que poussière dans ce monde hostile et dépourvut d'attrait.

Entamant les dernières heures de sa longue traque, son regard vagabonda vers les cieux, où il chercha une piètre consolation. Priant les esprits de son clan de le guider à temps vers son but, il arriva enfin devant l'autel de Garm. Le Dieu-coureur des landes.  
Maudit par deux fois, exilé des clans elfes noirs pour ses sombres actes dont les habitants eux-mêmes taisaient la nature abjecte, l'esprit de Garm sommeillait pourtant toujours en ces lieux consacrés.

 **« Dieu-Coureur des landes, devant toi, Evenen, humble elfe noir, s'agenouille et implore ta venue. Tienne sera cette offrande... »**  
L'elfe noir sortit du grand sac qu'il portait, une carcasse de dalafa nocturne juvénile qu'il présenta devant l'autel en continuant ses incantations.

La lune, aussi pleine qu'un fruit mûr, se faisait déjà haute dans le ciel lorsqu'il termina ses offrandes et se prosterna aussi bas que possible, attendant une incertaine réponse de celui qu'il suppliait à genoux.  
Les minutes passèrent, mais Evenen ne bougea pas.

Il attendit, immobile.

Puis enfin, apparut sur l'autel une brume sombre, encore plus obscure que la nuit qui s'étalait autour de lui. La brume se mouvait, parfois lentement, parfois rapidement. Et Evenen l'observa avec crainte et respect.  
Un Dieu naissait pour un autre cycle en ce monde. Un dieu aux desseins aussi sanglants que la carcasse qui trônait sur l'autel, aussi cruels que les yeux des chasseurs fous que le clan d'Evenen avait exilés, aussi vils que le souhait égoïste de l'elfe noir en ce jour.  
La brume finit par se stabiliser, offrant au jeune homme un spectacle sans précédent. Devant lui se tenait le Dieu-coureur, Garm. La légende noire de ces terres. Le fléau des proies. Le Maître des chasseurs. Le Roi-ligre.  
Sous une forme bestiale qu' Evenen n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître, il quitta l'autel et s'avança, prenant une consistance mortelle à chaque foulée sur la pierre froide.

L'elfe noir détailla le Dieu sous la forme de ligre-pensées qu'il avait choisi de revêtir : en tous points similaires à ceux de l'élevage de son clan, la créature féline mesurait un bon mètre soixante-dix au garrot. Quatre pattes puissantes et épaisses, munies de griffes acérées. Un corps ondulant, fin mais athlétique, couvert d'une fourrure à poils mi-longs, bariolée de rayures et de taches ocre et noires. Trois queues fines de tailles différentes au moins aussi longues que la moitié du corps du jeune homme, s'amusaient à fouetter l'air de façon tantôt menaçantes, tantôt joueuses.  
La tête du ligre-pensées était, comme tous ceux de sa race, fine et triangulaire, pourvues de deux crocs sortant de la gueule, aussi longs qu'un avant-bras d'elfe adulte. Une fois de plus, Evenen pensa que ligre-pensées était indéniablement le plus noble et le plus adroit des créatures chasseresses de ce monde. Tout chez lui était signe de sa supériorité dans la chaîne alimentaire, et de l'acuité de son esprit.

Evenen n'eut pas besoin de lever le regard plus encore pour sentir s'abattre sur lui deux yeux perçants, aussi pâles et gris que la brillante Lune au-dessus du Dieu qu'il avait invoqué. Douloureusement, l'elfe noir repensa à sa ligre-pensées, agonisante au village, et à son regard tendre. Il repensa à sa fourrure soyeuse tâchée de sang. À la plaie béante qui recouvrait son corps, et à sa gorge morte dont ne sortait plus aucun son.

« Qu'attends-tu de moi, chasseur des Landes ? »

La voix était accueillante, emprunte d'une douceur à laquelle Evenen ne s'attendait pas.  
 **  
« Je viens requérir votre clémence, Dieu-coureur. Ma ligre-pensées se meure, seule. Et je partage sa souffrance autant que je me noie dans son chagrin. Elle souhaite abandonner ce monde au plus tôt, mais l'agonie est sans fin et terrible, car nous avons eu l'audace de vouloir terrasser les grands serpents du Nord. Leur poison ne connaît aucun remède. »**  
Le Dieu feula bruyamment :  
 **« Pourquoi requérir mon aide alors que ton couteau aurait suffi à mettre fin à son existence ? »**  
 **« Ma ligre-pensées et moi-même sommes liés par le Don depuis nos jeunes années. Si je mets fin à son existence, j'encoure la disgrâce de mon clan. Je vous en supplie, Dieu-coureur, donnez-moi la force de sauver celle qui partage mon âme. »** Répondit-il, perdant son calme.

Dans son clan, Evenen avait réalisé très tôt l'importance du Don qui le liait à sa ligre-pensées. Partageant les mêmes sentiments, les mêmes peurs, les mêmes maux. L'un n'existait plus sans l'autre, et la chasse était devenu leur vie.  
Le chasseur et son animal. Deux êtres dont les âmes étaient reliées par une symbiose infinie.  
Deux êtres à présent séparés par leur erreur et par une lente et déchirante agonie.  
Le lien du Don était une bénédiction autant qu'un fardeau. Car si le chasseur et son félin ne rendaient pas leur dernier soupir ensemble, ils étaient condamnés à errer à jamais dans les limbes, aveugles, muets et sourds à toute autre forme de vie.

 **« Elle est mon cœur. Je ne peux l'abandonner ! »** s'écria le jeune homme, en rage devant l'impassibilité de Garm.  
Cependant, alors qu'il s'égosillait, le Dieu s'avança plus avant et tendit le cou vers la Lune, hurlant une plainte mélodieuse et déchirante ressemblant à un rire... Evenen se tut alors que le Dieu-coureur dévoilait ses crocs : **  
« Ton Coeur hein... ? Tu penses que cette misérable créature est ton Coeur ? »  
« Elle l'est. » **soutint l'elfe noir. **« Nous pensons ensemble, nous chassons ensemble, nous respirons ensemble. Elle est mienne et je suis à elle pour l'éternité. »**

Garm se mit à rire encore une fois, sa voix se muant peu à peu en quelque chose de féroce, et son apparence changeant à mesure que le temps passait, pour revêtir une forme mi-animale, mi-démoniaque, si belle qu' Evenen oublia presque la beauté de Venyn elle-même.  
 **« Si tu le penses vraiment, alors ceint cette couronne. Et suit la lumière de la boussole de joyaux. Elle te mènera à un trésor précieux qui te permettra de sauver ta créature chasseresse et de rétablir le Don qui vous unit. »**  
L'elfe noir se releva, le regard embrumé par l'espoir. Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le Dieu, celui-ci reprit narquoisement :  
 **« Cependant attention...ce trésor pourrait être plus précieux que tu ne le penses... »  
**

Garm s'évanouit dans la brume qu'il l'avait vu naître, laissant derrière lui, sur l'autel, une couronne étrange dont se saisit l'elfe noir.  
Celui-ci n'avait même pas daigné écouter les dernières paroles du Dieu maudit.  
Elle pouvait sauver Venyn. Sa ligre-pensées. Son Coeur. Sa vie.

La prenant dans ses mains, il découvrit gravé sur l'autel en runes elfiques : _  
_

_« Et voici qu'apparaît sous la Lune blanche, Divayin, la couronne du Dieu-Coureur._  
 _Ceins-la pour sceller le sort que tu as choisi de faire tien. »_

La couronne frémit sous les doigts fins de l'elfe qui la détailla avidement. Il la lissa du bout des ongles, découvrant à la clarté de l'astre nocturne, une création rouge foncée, tirant sur le noir par endroits. Elle formait un cercle parfait de sept morceaux taillés dans ce qu'il reconnut être une carapace de démon mineur. Incrustées dans chacun des sept parties, il repéra sept perles dorées mais ternes comme la mort. Sur ce qu'Evenen comprit être le devant, la partie de carapace était différente de ses six sœurs. Elle se recourbait sur le dessus en un entrelacement complexe de griffes rouge écarlate et tortueuses formant une espèce de cage. La poitrine de la carapace du démon avait été creusée de façon à abriter un joyau, comprit l'elfe.  
Le joyau en question était presque aussi gros que son poing, et taillé finement pour présenter au plus exact la réplique d'un cœur palpitant, blanc comme la neige, et étincelant, aux facettes si nombreuses que l'elfe noir n'eut le courage de les compter.  
La couronne aurait été magnifique si, de chaque côté, n'étaient sortis 3 paires de pattes crochues et frémissantes.

Evenen n'avait pas le choix.  
Il devait sauver sa ligre-pensées. Sa Venyn, du sort terrible auquel elle était condamnée.  
Il prit la couronne et la posa sur son crâne, résolu.

Au même moment, les trois paires de pattes enserrèrent sa tête et plantèrent leurs griffes jusqu'à percer la tendre peau noire qui s'offrait à elles. La blessure arracha un cri de douleur aiguë à la victime qui tenta par tous les moyens d'enlever la couronne. En vain. La douleur était atroce et Evenen tomba à genoux. Il ne reprit espoir et contenance que lorsque une pensée pour Venyn le traversa. Motivé par une intuition et les paroles du Dieu, il s'échina à décrocher les sept perles dorées de leurs prisons démoniaques et à les rassembler devant lui. Les enchantant pour qu'elles lévitent, les perles se disposèrent-d'elles mêmes pour former une étoile de lumière vive.  
 **  
« Une boussole de lumière... »** murmura-t-il, essayant de lutter contre sa tête qui le faisait souffrir plus qu'il n'aurait pensé possible.  
Il suivit la perle dorée qui s'éloignait des autres, et commença le périple promis par le Dieu-coureur.

 _Si douloureux..._

Il se sentait plus faible à chaque pas. Mais l'espoir en son cœur était encore vivace et il suivait inlassablement les perles dorées qui jouaient à lui indiquer le chemin tour à tour en brillant de mille feux. Chaque foulée était de plus en plus dure, de plus en plus éreintante.

 _Si douloureux..._  
Devant lui, Evenen retrouva le chemin inverse de sa course. Il repassa devant les arbres, les bosquets, les paysages plats et magnifiques de la lande qu'il aimait tant arpenter. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'extasier sur ces beautés. Venyn était en danger. Les émotions n'avaient pas leur place.  
Et il douta, car ses émotions furent consumées alors que la première paire de pattes tombait au sol.

Moins douloureux...

Il retrouva la pente descendant vers son village, qui acclamait son retour. Lui, le chasseur doué, partit si loin pour sauver de la mort sa ligre-pensées. Lorsque la foule le rejoint, il la fendit, sans âme.  
Les regards ne le touchaient pas.  
Les cris d'effroi de ceux qui le regardaient ne sonnaient pas à ses oreilles.  
Les murmures et sanglots apeurés coulaient sur lui comme la pluie sur les feuilles des arbres.  
Et il devina, car ses sens furent consumés alors que la deuxième paire de pattes tombait au sol.

Ce n'était même plus douloureux.

..  
Evenen s'approcha difficilement de la masure où reposait la ligre-pensées qu'il avait laissé à l'agonie. Chaque pas aspirait un peu plus ce qui lui restait de vivant. Il tenta de la regarder, mais ses sens s'étaient envolés.  
Il tenta de se rappeler comment l'aimer, mais ses émotions s'étaient envolés.  
Et il sut, car son âme fut consumée alors que la dernière paire de pattes tombait au sol.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que la douleur déjà_...?  
Devant lui, les perles dorées qu'il avait enchanté s'étaient arrêtées de flotter et il lui sembla qu'elles finirent comme aspirées par leur prison de kératine écarlate.  
Evenen atteignit d'un air vide la couche de la ligre-pensées. Il retira la couronne, sans prendre le soin d'essuyer le sang qui s'était coagulé autour des parties pointues.  
Celle-ci s'était nourrie. Le trésor, qu'il avait tant cherché, était ici même.  
La couronne se scinda d'un coup en deux parties. La cage éclatée sur le devant laissa tomber le joyau taillé en forme de cœur à terre.  
Sans se presser, l'elfe le ramassa. Disparue la blanche pureté du bijou, laissant place à une affreuse couleur de sang. Le joyau se mit à palpiter, de plus en plus fort dans la main de son possesseur.  
Et il comprit, car à chaque pas qui l'avait mené vers le trésor et sa ligre-pensées, la couronne maudite avait consumé ses émotions, ses sens, et enfin son âme pour en forger l'essence de ce qu'il tenait en main à présent.

Le Trésor promit par Gram, avait toujours été sur sa tête, emprisonné mais mort. Il l'avait nourri, fait naître, repu de sa propre existence, tout en les condamnant à chaque foulée de plus lui et son aimée, à une vie de néant, ou à une mort maudite.  
Une unique larme coula sur sa joue, alors qu'il s'agenouillait et remettait finalement à Venyn le cœur écarlate palpitant.  
La vie de celle-ci s'éteignit au moment où le joyau la toucha, et Evenen ferma ses yeux vides à jamais, le bras tendu vers sa ligre-pensées à terre. Leurs deux corps se changèrent en une statue de pierre aussi noire que la nuit, et Divayin, la couronne désormais brisée, disparut dans la brume qui l'avait vu naître. Il est dit qu'au moment où les deux compagnons maudits rendirent ensemble leur dernier soupir, un hurlement semblable à un rire retentit dans le lointain.

C'est une légende très connue des elfes noirs, et sans cesse ressassée aux jeunes Chasseurs et à leur ligre-pensées pourvu du Don. Dans le village, une brève épitaphe gravée dans la pierre des deux compagnons raconte à travers les siècles cette histoire.  
Cependant, les nuits où l'astre lunaire est au plus haut, on peut apercevoir ces quelques vers supplémentaires :

 _ **« À toi Chasseur,**_ **  
** _ **Le Coeur de Divayin est un joyau précieux.**_ **  
** _ **Qui peut donner ou prendre vie à toute chose.  
Mais le démon qui, la couronne brisée donna**_ **  
** _ **ses restes sur l'autel de pierre déposa.**_

 _ **Si d'aventure tu désirais la retrouver  
Pour du trésor perdu t'emparer  
Sous La lune et la pierre le Dieu-coureur tu devras terrasser  
Pour le repos aux deux chasseurs maudits, enfin apporter. »**_

* * *

 _ **Finish. N'hésitez pas à laisser des impressions si vous avez aimé ^w^**_


End file.
